The present invention relates to a mobile surgical support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a free-standing surgical support apparatus which integrates key surgical support needs and technologies in one central area in an operating room.
The mobile surgical apparatus includes a movable support station configured to receive medical equipment items such as anesthesiology equipment, IV pumps and IV pre-warming devices, a patient thermal regulation apparatus, a central monitor, and a controller for various equipment. The mobile surgical support station is also configured to provide gas and electrical output to the operating room to support the surgical procedure. The mobile support station further supplies electrical power and fluid to control the surgical table or a support surface located on the surgical table. The mobile surgical station further provides a data link to the communication network of the hospital to provide transient information and data between the network from the mobile support station. Other medical equipment located on the mobile support station may illustratively include electric outlets for cauterizing surgical tools and a driver for a surgeon's fiber optic head light.
The mobile surgical support apparatus is movable to different locations in the operating room depending upon surgical needs. Electrical power, gases, and communication links are provided through a flexible umbilical line coupled to a ceiling of the operating room. The umbilical line is coupled directly to the ceiling in one embodiment of the present invention. In another embodiment of the present invention, the umbilical line is coupled to a boom which is rotatable about a pivot axis. The flexible umbilical line permits the mobile surgical support station to be moved to different locations within the operating room while still supplying the electrical power, medical gases, and communication links.
The mobile surgical support apparatus of the present invention centralizes key patient support technologies in the operating room. The apparatus saves floor space by consolidating equipment on to a single mobile support station. This reduces confusion and clutter of having separate equipment on separate stands or on the floor. All support functions are easily accessible by the caregiver. Separate IV stands are not required with the mobile surgical apparatus of the present invention. There is no requirement for heavy duty ceiling support structures since the weight of the mobile surgical apparatus is not supported by the ceiling.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.